


The Void Beckons

by FrogInHat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cannon compliant, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No Beta we die like Nastya, Out, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, The one time I don't ignore Out, Trigger Warnings stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogInHat/pseuds/FrogInHat
Summary: When you’re immortal you learn to see the timers above everyone’s head, moments are short, and you’re just counting down the days until you lose the people you love to the void. When Lyfrassir Edda was brought on board Marius seemed to forget that, same with Brian and Camelot, but Jonny was not one to forget truths so ingrained in his life. He didn’t forget for the Briar Rose, or Bertie, or Lyf or any other dumbass with a timer.But when it came to Nastya he thought he was safe. She didn't have a timer. Until she did.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Void Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Death, Mourning, Swearing, Space, Loss of loved ones   
> (Please tell me if I missed anything)

Rule #1. Everything is dying all the time, so don’t get too attached. 

When you’re immortal you learn to see the timers above everyone’s head, moments are short, and you’re just counting down the days until you lose the people you love to the void. When Lyfrassir Edda was brought on board Marius seemed to forget that, same with Brian and Camelot, but Jonny was not one to forget truths so ingrained in his life. He didn’t forget for the Briar Rose, or Bertie, or Lyf or any other dumbass with a timer.

Marius had gotten lucky, Lyf turned out to be immortal and his heart didn’t get broken. But not everyone is lucky.

Well, there was one time Jonny forgot. One exception to the rule.

When it came to Nastya he thought he was safe. Here was one person who wouldn’t leave, who was in the exact same shitty situation as him. He told her everything, he thought of her as a sister.

Jonny could never look at The Aurora the same way again. She had put so much love and care and time into this piece of fucking metal only for her to run when things started to change. For a while, he thought about going after her, tossing himself in the void and dying beside his sister. He always knew he couldn’t do that though, It wasn’t what she would have wanted. 

Jonny looked out over the ever-expanding void, wondering whether Nastya had done it, achieved the impossible, and died in peace.

He heard footsteps behind him “What are you doing up here?” Tim wrapped his arms around Jonny’s shoulders.

Jonny’s eyes didn’t move from the window. “Just looking for stories to tell and worlds to burn.”

“In Nastya’s room?”

“Yep.”

There was a beat of silence.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tim ran a hand through Jonny’s hair. “She loved you and you did nothing wrong. She just couldn’t be here anymore.”

“I know.” and it was true. Jonny had blamed himself for centuries, always thinking about what he could have done to make her stay, always looking back and wishing he had done things differently, wishing he had been better. But not everything was about him, and it was self-centered to think so. Nastya didn’t leave because she hated him, she left because she couldn’t bear to see her precious ship change. “It still really fucking hurts though.”

Tim pressed a kiss to the top of Jonny’s head, and they stayed there like that for a while, In Nastya’s old room that she never actually used, staring into the void, thinking about his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -Frog


End file.
